


Knot Thinking With Your Head

by KnottheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Intersex, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Lace Panties, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Panty Raid, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: The first time Sam met Stiles he had no idea who the Omega was, nor did he have any clue that the Omega was already in a series relationship. When he met Stiles, he was hungover and had a massive pounding headache that was killing him to have his eyes open. The Alpha instantly ran to the nearest bathroom to puke in the toilet, before splashing cold water in his face and sighing with relief when the pain was barely there anymore. Flushing the toilet he left the bathroom so he could make himself a cup of coffee, and then start figuring out how to make the best first impression with the other Alpha’s in the fraternity.Now all he wanted to do, when he spotted the Omega was get all up on that cute ass.A 5 + 1 things kind of fic
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1493
Collections: Sterek love, Teen Wolf ▶ Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski





	Knot Thinking With Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this after its been sitting on my computer collecting dust, the main idea for it was mainly a bunch of people walking in on Derek and Stiles having sex but changed in the end to said people watching them have sex. Idk, its mostly just porn so enjoy!

The first time Sam met Stiles he had no idea who the Omega was, nor did he have any clue that the Omega was already in a series relationship. When he met Stiles, he was hungover and had a massive pounding headache that was killing him to have his eyes open. The Alpha instantly ran to the nearest bathroom to puke in the toilet, before splashing cold water in his face and sighing with relief when the pain was barely there anymore. Flushing the toilet he left the bathroom so he could make himself a cup of coffee, and then start figuring out how to make the best first impression with the other Alpha’s in the fraternity.

It was an Alpha only fraternity, and supernatural friendly which was why it was so popular. But the fraternity was also extremely hard to get accepted in. It was called PACK, which was funny seeing as the President was always an Alpha werewolf, so there were always jokes about werewolves joining the fraternity. But Sam was pure blooded human and wanted to stay that way, not that he had anything against the Supernatural-he once dated a really hot Fae until she had to move for England, but damn the sex was good. The reason he’s pointing out that PACK is an Alpha only fraternity was because when Sam walked into the kitchen his eyes immediately were glued to the Omega standing at the coffee machine.

And oh god, that was the perkiest ass Sam had ever seen in his life. The Omega was wearing red briefs under a large green Henley that seemed practically glued to that bouncy ass, and all Sam wanted to do was walked over there and slap his ass too see it jiggle. He had to rein himself back because firstly that was what high school Sam would have done, secondly he’s not an asshole. Well, not all the times.

Running a hand through his hair so it didn’t look like a mess than it probably already was, Sam sniffed to make sure he didn’t smell like sweat and when he didn’t he sidled up to the Omega’s side. Give him the most charming smile ever; Sam knew he had a great smile, it’s why he was so loved in school and had made football captain easily. He had a smile of gold.

“Hey they’re gorgeous, whatcha hanging around here for? I don’t think I’ve seen you around because if I did, I wouldn’t have let you leave my bed.” He smiled. Sniffing once to get a sense for how the Omega smelled, and god was it heavenly. Like pumpkin spice, homemade cinnamon rolls that just came out of the oven and something else that he couldn’t recognize but it kept niggling the back of his brain.

The Omega yawned, raising an eyebrow at him and without a second glance went back to looking down at his phone where he was texting someone.

This would not do for Sam.

So he had to pull out the _“Be an ass until they fall”_ card. Snatching up the Omegas’ phone he held it over the other boys head, thanking his fathers giant height for giving him a few extra inches over the Omega who was already y’all as it was. “Hey! What the hell dude!” The Omega snapped at him, reaching up to snag his phone back only for Sam to move it away.

“Ignoring me? So rude of you.” Sam smirked as he watched the Omega puff his cheeks up with annoyance. “At least give me a name, sweetheart.”

“Stiles. And I’m not your sweetheart so don’t call me any little pet name.” The Omega grounded out after glaring at Sam for a moment. Snatching his phone back when Sam handed it back to him, huffing and turning his back at him. Wrong move. Never let your defenses down around an Alpha. Especially not Sam, he’s a pusher. And he’s not gonna stop till he gets a handful of that ass, or maybe his knot in Stiles’ wet pussy.

Resting a hand on Stiles lower back, Sam leaned in close so he could lower his voice. “So you never answered my original question, Stiles. What’s a sweet little Omega doing in an all Alpha’s fraternity. Aren’t you a little scared?”

Stiles snorts, and gives him an annoyed look. “I’m not scared so much as annoyed. Here I thought going to college was going to be a little different, seems Alpha’s take a lot longer to mature when they’re still acting like a bunch of knotheads when they see the nearest Omega.”

Sam didn’t let the Omega’s words anger him, instead he grinned and answered with a leering look. “Aw, but who can blame me when you’re dressed so sweetly. I mean, look at that pretty little ass of yours, looks like something off the cover of a skin magazine.”

The Omega looks like he’s either about to rip Sams’ face off with how angry he’s glaring at the finished brewed coffee, or roll his eyes. Continuing to pretend Sam isn’t there, Stiles grabs one of the white mugs from the mug tree and fills it to the brim with black coffee. He adds one spoonful of sugar before taking a tentative sip, not being bothered at all by the lack of sweetness to the drink as most Omega’s are know to have a sweet tooth. Stiles turns around and walks away from Sam, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes at the stuffy Omega, Sam makes his own cup of coffee and mutters to himself, “Bitch. Probably just fucking around with a couple guys on campus.”

The whole thing leaves Sam’s mind when he spends the rest of the day going to class, which is his first day so he’s excited to see what asshole teachers he got and what hot babes he can flirt with. He doesn’t see lick of Stiles and he ends up shrugging it off, thinking the Omega is probably on some other side of the campus.

When he’s dragging himself back to the fraternity house he starts getting pumped; tonight is orientation which means all the new PACK members will have to go through test to see whether they’ll be a full fledged member or get kicked out. Sam wonders idly if they’ll have to run around campus naked and grins at the thought of showing off for the ladies. Maybe he’ll have to steal an Omega’s underwear from one of the Omega dorms. Now that would be exciting. He joins the living room where the other four Alpha pledges are sitting around chatting with one another. Scoping out the competition he decided this might not be as hard as he thought it would be, two of them barely look interested in making conversation with the others. While the other three are making a game on who got laid the most during high school. Sam bets half of the shit coming out of their mouthes is a lie. The PACK members who have been there since freshmen year are standing around the kitchen drinking and chatting. Some not even bothering with the others as their eyes are glued to their phones.

There’s a cleared throat and someone says, “Boyd scooch over a bit, I can’t reach the fridge.” That has Sam jerking around from hearing such a familiar voice, and just like that he remembers the Omega from this morning. Stiles who is in the kitchen with the other Alpha’s pulling out a box of what looks like leftover pizza, he takes a bite of cold pepperoni pizza and then closes the fridge with bump of his hip. “Thanks.” He smiles.

Looking out the corner of his eye, Sam notices a few of the pledges are too watching Stiles with hungry looks. I mean how could you _not_ , when Stiles is wearing jeans that looked practically painted on his ass. His shirt is rucked up a little from him twisting around enough to reveal some of that lovely pale skin, Sam wonders what it would look like with bite marks in it and can feel his cock twitch with want. He is _so_ getting his dick wet tonight.

“Hello everyone.” A deep, growling voice pulls the pledges from their staring and directed to the new Alpha who has just walked into the room. “I’m the president of this fraternity and the final judge for deciding whether or not you’re staying. Derek Hale. Now I know it’s your first year of being in college, you’re out of high school and ready to be an adult, I understand you want to use this newfound freedom to get drunk and party all the time. But if you are a member of this fraternity you’ll need to start changing somethings about your attitude.”

Cold blue eyes gaze at each pledge as Derek speaks, as if he’s trying to see what your darkest secrets are so he can use them against you. It’s unnerving to be honest. “Just because you’re at a party having fun doesn’t mean you can get away with being an asshole’s. You’re Alpha’s. I get that. But you need to show respect to your peers. And if I catch wind of you doing anything, and I mean anything that would get you arrested or charged with anything I will personally rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

To prove his point, Derek flashes Alpha red eyes at them all and let’s his face quickly shift to show off his massive fangs. It has Sam instantly sitting up straight because fuck if that isn’t scary enough. The Alphas in the kitchen all chuckle as one of the pledges makes a frightened noise, even the Omega cackles. Shifting back, Derek nods a little to someone behind the pledges before continuing with the opening speech, it takes ten more minutes of passive and really aggressive talking before Derek finishes.

“Any questions.”

Ryan, a freshman pledge, and werewolf from how he responded to Derek shifting-raises his hand, “So like,” he starts, “What’s with the Omega here? I thought this was a Alpha only fraternity. I thought this was an _Alpha_ only fraternity, I didn’t know we’d let bitches into the club unless we’re getting some free pussy tonight “ He smirks, thinking everyones going to crack up at his comment. A few of the pledges seem interested in the idea as they either flash their eyes in agreement, or smirk.

Derek doesn’t even give him a chance to say anything else, before the older man is roaring and leaping over to Ryan. Snarling down at him like a feral animal. Sam is on his feet in minutes, part of him is frozen in fear and the other part that understands there’s a larger predator in the room wants to flee. “That Omega has a name. He is _mine_. If you ever call him a bitch again I’ll beat you into the ground. And if I see any one of you trying to even _attempt_ to flirt with him, I’ll rip your throat out. With my teeth. Understood.”

Vigorously nodding his head Ryan whines and tilts his head to the side in a sign of submission. Stiles, said Omega, had snuck over to the living room in the middle of the fight without anyone noticing, and had a hand on Derek’s shoulder. A impish smirk on his face as he leaned over to press a chaste kiss to the back of his neck, “Come on, babe, no need to scare the fresh meat, they still have to go through initiation. What are trying to do? Scare all your pledges away the first night.”

Grunting in response, Derek steps back from the terrified Alpha to wrap his arms around Stiles waist and pulled him against him. The Alpha rubbed his hand up and down Stiles side to spread his scent over him before turning his head to accept a kiss from him, humming when Stiles opens his mouth to let the werewolf lick at the inside. It was almost pornographic the way the two moved against one another, when Derek reaches a hand down in Stiles pants to grab a handful of his ass it had Stiles gasping loudly. Smirking, Stiles leaned forward to nip at Derek’s bottom lip, before walking away to the upstairs rooms with a wink and a salacious look. Derek looked like he wanted to chase after Stiles and pin him down on the stairs, but the man was either really good at hiding emotions or use to Stiles being like this as he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned back to face the pledges.

“Alright, lets start with the trials.”

After that Derek puts them through the grueling task of a workout routine from Hell, the first trial is apparently to work them to exhaustion and then send them outside and have them standing in the lawn, in their underwear on the coldest night. Not only that, but they have to hold their arms up and hold a buckets full of rocks for four hours. At first it seems easy, until the older pledges come outside with big sticks and start swatting their arms to get them to drop. It would have been funny, if Sam didn’t wake up the next day feeling like the rising dead with red lines on his arms. But he passed and that’s all that matters.

Also he can smell someone cooking bacon downstairs in the kitchen, and he will fight with ever last drop of strength he has just for a damn bite of bacon.

Slipping on a fresh-or dirty, he doesn’t really know it was on the ground-underwear, Sam quietly jogs downstairs to see who’s making breakfast. Only to find Stiles in the kitchen again; coffee maker going, stacks of pancakes and toast, as well as a plate filled with sausages and bacon while the Omega stands at the stove with those ridiculously tight briefs on. Again. Sam really wishes he could get a handful of that ass, but he knows Stiles is off limits and would rather not piss himself from getting snarled at by the Alpha. Instead he chooses to watch from afar and enjoy the piece of art before him.

Which doesn’t last long. When Derek appears out of nowhere behind Stiles and kisses the Omega’s neck, a hand dipping down his back possessively until he reaches Stiles briefs. Dipping a hand into the fabric, Derek gives Stiles ass a gentle squeeze which has the Omega blushing and smiling as his eyes are focused on the cooking meat before him. The Alpha dips his fingers lower and at this point Sam can’t tell what he’s doing until he hears Stiles squeak and slap Derek’s hand away.

“Derek! Not in the kitchen. You remember what happened last time right, I’d rather not give any of your pledges a heart attack when they walk into the kitchen and see you butt naked.” Stiles scolds, glaring while Derek just grins smugly at him. The Alpha peppers kisses to Stiles neck as the Omega talks, his hips grinding teasingly as if he’s trying to get Stiles on his page. Stiles just huffs and swats the Alpha’s sneaking hands away. “Set the table, now.”

“Bossy bossy.” Derek ducks down quick enough to avoid the fork thrown at him, that smug look back on his face as he picks the fork up and sets it in the sink. He leaves Stiles to the cooking, but not without snatching a kiss from Stiles.

They’ve practically got the whole domestic thing down between them both, and Sam can see that even though Stiles is annoyed he has the adoring look on his face. He’s caught staring too long apparently because Derek snaps his fangs in Sams’ direction, and flashes red eyes. ‘Fuck that.’ Sam thinks to himself as he spins around to get dressed, ‘I’d rather have shitty IHOP than get my dick clawed off.’

_______________________

Jason would like to say that when he chose to become a werewolf he was all for the enhanced abilities that cane with it. Super strength, super healing, super speed, super smell. Super hearing...Ok, the hearing thing was pretty cool at first. He could listen to conversations being said across the football field, hear the A+ student Bryan Fillard mumble the correct answers to himself, and listen to the girls locker room whenever he wanted to. It was pretty awesome. And how he got a date with both Soccer captain, Elizabeth and Swim captain Hannah. Plus he got to show of his muscles to the girls all the time.

Now though.

Now he’s kind of regretting not listening to his Alpha explain how to put his super hearing into off mode.

Because if there’s one thing he didn’t want to hear at 11 pm, while trying to study for a test he had the very next day was the PACK President having sex with Stiles. Sure he could ignore the grunting and moans at first, but then it turned into something that was straight XXX porn. Like if Jason filmed the shit going on in the next room he could probably make over a grand with the shit going on. He’s not gay, ok. Jason has never looked at another man and thought, ‘Hell yeah I’d fuck them.’ Or vice versa. He enjoys having sex with woman, especially Omega woman. But when he first saw Stiles his first thought had actually been, ‘I’d get behind that cute ass.’, that was until orientation when Derek God damn Nightmare Bundle In One Hale had almost scared him shitless. Stiles was hot ok. There was no going around the thought or ignoring the fact his cock had gotten hard from watching the Omega bend over to pick up a pencil he dropped. He may or may not have jerked off to Stiles cupid bowed lips once in the bathroom, but that’s a secret that’ll die with him before he tells another soul.

He’s still very, very afraid of Derek Hale.

But goddamn does Stiles make something inside of Jason want to just drool all over himself and pop a knot. Maybe it’s his ass, or those long legs that seem to go on for miles. Or maybe it’s just the fact Stiles is an Omega, but Jason has met a lot of male Omega’s that never turned him on the way Stiles does.

Which is why he’s trying really hard to ignore the noises coming from down the hall.

It’s hard. Really hard. Especially when his cock has another idea, and that’s to get as hard as annoyingly possible. To the point that his jeans are starting to hurt. It’s complicated ok. And Stiles isn’t making this any easier on his soul, with all those soft breathy noises the Omega is making. At first it was just small groans and soft kitten mewls, clothes rustling and then a harsh yelp as something-probably their clothes were thrown to the ground. The bed sheets being pushed down. And then Derek was teasing Stiles for while after that; gentle nips and chaste kisses to the Omega’s skin before reaching that sweet smelling wetness between Stiles legs. Derek rumbled in response and did something that had Stiles gasping, “Oh, Der.” The Omega whined, probably gripping the pillow beneath his head as he spread his legs further apart.

And then the wet lapping noise of Derek eating Stiles’ pussy were echoing around their room, loud enough for Jason to hear. Stiles was not quiet either. He was loud and enjoying the Alpha’s tongue, constant mewls and moans coming from his lips while Derek added a finger with his tongue as he lapped at the slick gushing from Stiles wet pussy, the heady scent of precut adding into the Omega’s scent. The was a pause and then a loud squelching sound as Derek pulled his finger away only to add three at once. Stiles jackknifed from the sudden stretch, the bed shaking in response as he cried out and squirmed a little as Derek fingered him open. “ _Mmph_ , Derek! You sneaky bastard.” Stiles panted, “Stop teasing me already.”

“You know I can’t handle getting a taste of you when your all wet for me, baby.” Derek rumbles, Jason can just imagine the smirk he’s giving Stiles right now. “I love how sweet you taste; all wet and moist just for me. _Mine_.” He growls the last part out loud enough to have the metal in the bed tremble beneath his voice. Stiles moans in response, a small whine releasing itself from his lungs at the end.

“Please.” The Omega whines, voice soft and heady. “Please, Alpha.”

“Holy fuck.” Jason grounds out to himself, pushing back from his desk to rip open his jeans and grip his cock. He’s already leaking precum from the head of his cock, and his whole body’s on edge as he leans closer to the wall to listen to Stiles panting.

The bed shifts and there’s the wet noise of Derek removing his fingers, a low growl in the Alpha’s throat as he moves over Stiles prone body. “Want me to knot you, Stiles? Fill you with my knot, so full that your burst with come? Want me to mark you with my _teeth_?”

Stiles whines, hips bucking up at the thought of having his Alpha’s teeth on his skin, or being filled with Derek’s knot. Jason wishes he could see how the Omega reacts to such wolfish words, when he had sex he had to be careful not to shift or let his wolf try and take reins of the situation, but Stiles seems to greatly enjoy having Derek wolfed out above him. There’s a sudden shift on the bed and Derek grunting, before there’s another slick noise. Which is when Jason realizes Stiles had pushed Derek onto his back before dropping himself onto the Alpha’s cock, and holy fuck! If that isn’t hot! He’s had a few experiences of women ridding his knot and it was always something that got him off-other than when they had their asses in the air for him to fuck. But Jesus, just imagining Stiles pushing down the Alpha werewolf onto his back before taking his pleasure from him. That’s fucking hot. And the _noises_! Jesus Christ!

Jason groans lowly to himself as he listens to Stiles fuck himself onto Dereks’ cock, the Alpha groaning in pleasure and Jason can just imagine him leaning back, hands placed on Stiles hips as he watches the Omega. If Jason were in Derek’s position he’d be more than happy to watch Stiles riding his knot while making such heavenly noises. He feels slightly embarrassed about his own masculinity for a moment-he’s never gotten a chick to make the noises Stiles is making right now, he would actually ask Derek for tips on how he does it but again Derek Hale is the most terrifying person he’s ever met. Legit, Lucifer could probably walk into a room and Jason would still be scared of Derek Hale.

Which makes him feel worse for jerking off to the sound of the Alpha and his mate having sex, but _seriously_! Who can blame him when he hears Derek practically snarling as his hips jackhammer up to meet Stiles when he comes down on him. The thrusting gets stronger and the bed squeals like it’s gonna break at any moment before Stiles makes this noise, this fucking _noise_ that sends Jason over the wall as he comes all over himself-it’s like Stiles has lost the ability to breath between moaning all at once. It’s so feathery light and filled with endless pleasure his brain can’t handle it. The sound of wet squelching as Stiles orgasm comes after that, followed by Derek thrusting a couple more times before he makes this vibrating moan-growling noise as he knots Stiles’ pussy.

“Fuck.” Stiles moans, Jason can hear the moment he slouches over and on top of Derek who only grunts in response. “That was fantastic. I really needed this before I take that test tomorrow. Thanks, boo.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that.” Derek groans, but he doesn’t actually sound like he hates it more like he’s adoringly annoyed.

“Whatever, I know you love my pet names, Sourwolf.-“

Jason cuts himself off from listening any further because that makes him feel like a bigger pervert than he already is. Growling at the mess all over him he leans over to grab the tissue box to clean himself up.

And if the next morning if Jason can’t look either Stiles or Derek in the eye, and completely avoids talking to them both well that’s for him to be concerned about.

__________________________

Derek Hale had a voice that was more wolf than human, maybe it was because he was a born werewolf or he was lucky with the genetic gene pool. All Alice knew was that she’d love to have that voice snarling between her thighs as the Alpha ate her out. She’s thought of a lot of different things she’d want Derek to do to her. In many different positions. Which was why she was always at the ALPHA house or the parties they threw there.

The one Alpha, Ryan thought she was coming over because she was interested in him, but really she wasn’t. No the reason Alice spent thirty minutes in the bathroom applying a new face of makeup, and pushing her breast up so they were even more prominent than her too tight shirt already made them look, was because she was trying to catch Derek Hale’s attention.

Except, the man was either too oblivious to notice, or was blunt as a brick. Since he never seemed to second glance at her breast, comment on her makeup, or even attempt to flirt with her. Which was ridiculous since she had all the Alpha pledges practically drooling over her, fighting one another to do as she ask. But Derek barely lifted a finger when she asked him for something, not even when she leaned in closely and had her breast on display with the added pheromones to give away her intent. But Derek didn’t react; in fact on one memorial moment he even growled at her to get off of him before storming off upstairs. It’s ok. She likes playing hard to get.

The only thing she didn’t like however was the other Omega that seemed to loiter around the frat house, Stiles Stilinski.

She had no idea why he was there. None of the Alpha’s flirted with him or even attempted to seduce the other Omega. Some of them even avoided being near him, which made Alice think he was either already mated-hard to tell if he had a Bite since he was always bundled up under twenty layers of clothing-or was simply undesirable. Which could be the case. He wasn’t exactly…Omega material. Too tall, hell he was taller than some of the Alpha’s here, only an inch or two shorter than Derek and that was saying something. He was loud and obnoxious, always adding his own opinions on something, and fighting with the Alpha’s until they backed down. Honestly, she hadn’t even noticed Stiles was an Omega until she caught a whiff of his scent. She was more annoyed by his presence when she noticed Derek seemed to only care about what Stiles said, and always stuck close to the man. Sometimes draping an arm over Stiles shoulder in a possessive away. Of course, Alice knew they were just close friends, childhood friends, was what she heard a few people say about them so she knew there wasn’t any competition.

Huffing as Derek ignored her as she settled next to the man, Alice straightened herself out. Puffing her chest out, checking in her mirror she looked decent before putting it away in her purse and looking over to smile at Derek. “So, Derek,” she started, sighing dreamily as those steely blue eyes glanced up at her face, she bite her bottom lip seductively, “I heard the ALPHA’s were going to have a big party tonight. You gonna be there? I’ve been told you usually don’t come to those things to party.”

She hinted at the last part, adding an extra view of her breast as she leaned closer to him. Derek didn’t even look, instead he turned his head back towards his book and grumbled out, “I’m just there to make sure no one does anything stupid.”

“Mmmm, how considerate of you. Well, I’ll make sure to say hi while I’m there.”

Derek looked at her one more time, one eyebrow doing something funny before he stood up and walked away. Probably to his room. Where she imagined he was getting off at the sight of her breast, she knew how she looked, with the V of her shirt ducking so low her boobs were falling out of it. When she heard someone snickering next to her, Alice whipped her head to the side to glare at Stiles who had been by to watch the entire scene.

“What do you want.” She hissed at the man.

“Oh, nothing.” Stiles smirked, obviously not telling her something. “Just that you aren’t as bright as you think you are, if you think Derek has even an ounce of interest in you.”

God she just wanted to claw his face off.

“It’s not like you have anything to show. I’ve seen the loss of interest the Alpha’s here have for you, maybe you should go find somewhere else for you to whore on.”

If Stiles was angered by her words, he didn’t say anything. Instead he slammed his book shut and stood up from where he was lounging on the couch, “You’re right. I came to college to actually pass my classes, not get drunk and have sex with the nearest breathing thing I see.” He winked at her and then walked away.

Rolling her eyes, Alice went back to texting her friends about how she knew she was going to get some hot Alpha cock tonight.

The party was hours later, which gave her enough time to find the perfect chance to pick out an outfit and get ready. She made sure to wear an expensive brand of perfume that was supposed to make her more desirable to Alpha’s. Waiting thirty minutes for the party to be in full blast, and everyone was starting to get drunker than a skunk. That was when she moved into the house and walked around looking for Derek. She asked around when she couldn’t find him, and when someone- Greenburg? Maybe-told her that he saw the Alpha go upstairs, she smiled cheekily at him and made her way upstairs where she knew the Alpha’s room was the last one down the hall.

Moans could be heard from a few rooms, which she simply rolled her eyes at as she continued down the hall. Stopping when she saw the gold plate on the door that said, ‘President Derek Hale’, and couldn’t stop the grin growing on her face as she opened the door up.

She was not disappointed with what she saw inside. Derek stood their confused, bare chest and with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, still damp from the shower he had. Hair wet and dripping. God he looked like a wet dream. His face went from confusion to anger quickly as he snapped, “What the hell are you doing in here.”

When she opened her mouth to speak, she was stopped when Stiles walked out of the bathroom as well. Naked. Her eyes immediately cut to the huge red bite mark he had on his mating gland, before traveling down to see the hickies and other marks on his pale body. When she looked back up the man simply grinned, pleased as punched with himself.

“Uh-“

Derek pulled his own towel off, and threw it over Stiles bare cock that hung half chubbed between his legs. The Alpha seemingly even more furious when he turned and saw her still there, her eyes dropped down to get a glance at Derek’s girth only to shriek when the man threw a boot at the wall near here.

“GET OUT!” Derek snarled, red eyes flashing as his whole face shifted into that ugly disfigured werewolf look. Alice’ heart was pounding like drums as she ran out of the room, slamming shut the door behind her and praying to god Derek didn’t chase her down and kill her. Instead she heard Stiles unmistakable cackling laughter from the other side of the door.

“Damn, babe, I love it when you get all possessive and wolfed out on my behalf. Kinda gets me all hot and bothered.”

Derek growled and snapped back, “Then I guess you better get back in the shower, huh?”

There was a yelp as if someone was being picked up, and then more cackling from Stiles before a moan broke out. Alice left after that, not wanting to here what she was missing out on. Huffing in infuriating defeat, she headed downstairs hoping to get with the one dude she saw earlier-Josh? Jake? Whatever, she had plenty of Alpha’s interested in her that she didn’t have to care about the loss of getting with Derek Hale.

_____________________________

One of the great things about going to CUS-California University of the Supernatural-was not only did the shorthand name of the university sound cool, but they also had a prank war that happened every first week of October. Last year had been legendary when the President from ALPHA had attacked house BETA by drilling all of their furniture to the ceiling, and left a horrible stink bomb in the place. So this year, proud freshmen members of house BETA, Ashely and Jack were both planning on sneaking into the ALPHA’s fraternity and messing with the President’s room. Everyone on campus knew Derek Hale, it was impossible to miss the scary looking werewolf, not only was he know to have mastered both the Alpha shift but the Evolved shift which was legendary among werewolves. Plus he was a Hale everyone knew about the Hale’s, they were like royalty.

But that wasn’t what he was also know for.

Nope.

Alpha Derek Hale was also know for being mated to a snarky Omega who once kicked Ennis Malory’s ass in a fight.

The fight had happened some time during last semester, but everyone still seemed to talk about it and shared videos with one another. The only unfortunate thing was that no one knew who the Omega was. The video was a little too blurry to get a definite look at the Omega, and Derek seemed to be allergic to conversations and would scare people away to leave him alone. But there were mentions of him being sighted with a wiry looking man who threw himself all over the Alpha. People assumed that his mate probably went to another college which seemed to be the accepted rumor.

Of course, Ashely and Jack didn’t seem to care or remember about such rumors as they were sneaking into the ALPHA’s house. No one was home that night, since there was a big football game happening at the stadium and two parties on other ends of the campus. Which gave the two Beta’s enough cover to sneak into the fraternity house without being caught. Ashley was more of an asshole than Jack, and decided to steal some stuff from each of the Alpha’s room, not caring when Jack glared at him and punched his shoulder.

“Damn, look at the size of that TV!” Ashely called out to Jack who was rummaging through the fridge, planting some rotten eggs in there. “Think we could get away with stealing that beauty?”

Snorting, Jack turned around to see the massive flat screen TV Ashely was drooling over. Jack wasn’t going to lie, he got kind go a hard on at the size of the screen, damn what he wouldn’t give to have something like that. Fucking Alphas and always being filthy rich. “Nah man, that would be going too far. But hey, maybe we could steal a TV from upstairs. Maybe President Hale’s got something really good in his room.”

“Dude, nice. Maybe we could throw some itchy power all over his bed!”

“Yeah man!”

Both of them raced up the stairs, giggling and pushing at each other like idiots while they stalked down the hallway where they knew Derek Hale’s room was going to be at. Both men gawked as they walked into the Alpha’s room, they were right about a large TV being in the room but that wasn’t the only thing that caught their eyes. The bed was massive and when Jack sat down on the thing he groaned at how comfortable the thing felt before jumping up to snoop around. The place was pretty bare really minus the few parts of it that had some interesting things thrown down, the bookshelf was a clash of class books, historical fiction and every once in a while there was a comic book slipped between the covers of books. The desk was tidy neat, hell everything looked like it was organized in a way neither Ashely or Jack could figure out, with a few sticky notes slapped on to random places. Looking through the closet was interesting, half of the closet had dark monotone colors with a few red, green and blue Henleys in the mix as well as three different leather jackets, while the other side had shirts a size smaller and a bunch of flannel and graphic t-shirts.

“Ok, weird.” Jack hummed to himself as he pulled out a Star Wars shirt that had Yoda on it. He placed the shirt back and spun around when he heard Ashely open a drawer and choke.

“Oh. My. God. Duuuude!”

“What? What did you find? His porn collection?”

Ashely turned around grinning like a mad man and said, “Even better.” Before holding up a red laced panty into view.

“Holy shit. Jackpot!” Jack scampered over and they both looked through the Alpha’s underwear drawer which was as odd as the closet. There were three rows of underwear, the first two were plain black and white boxers, while the last row was a mix of superhero boxers and some lace or silk panties that seemed way too small for an Alpha. That got Jack thinking.

“Wait, isn’t Alpha Hale mated?”

That had Ashely pausing for a moment, hands still wrapped around three pairs of panties. “Uh-oh, yeah I’ve some people say that he is. Maybe his girlfriend likes to leave her stuff over. Would explain the panties, I guess.”

“Or boyfriend. I don’t know a lot of girls who wear as much flannel and graphic t-shirts as Hale’s got in his closet.”

“Maybe he’s into nerds.” Ashely shrugged, before picking up one of the panties and bringing it to his face and inhaling.

Jack’s jaw dropped as he watched his friend, “Dude! What the actual fuck!?”

He punched Ashely’s shoulder.

“It smells good! Like really fucking good man.”

Glaring, Jack grabbed the panty from Ashely’s hand and took a sniff of the clothing, before moaning when his senses got a hint of that rich heady scent of Omega slick and musk. “Fucking hell.” He groaned, “This is like spank bank material, Jesus, who knew Hale’s Omega could smell so fucking good.”

Both Beta’s froze when they heard the front door slam shut and the sound of some one cackling as they ran up the stairs, followed by the sound of something bigger following behind quickly. Jack hissed, “Closet!” Before pushing Ashely towards the closet and closing the door as quickly and quietly as he could before they both froze when the door banged open. Jack watched from the crack of the closet as a pale skinned brunette jumped onto the bed giggling, before turning around to kick off his shoes and pull his shirt off.

“Come on, Der, I know you can move faster than that.” The Omega teased.

And then Alpha Hale was stepping into the room, grinning and half naked as he looked down at the Omega. “Maybe if you weren’t such a tease I wouldn’t have to be cautious when coming near you. Every time I think I caught up to you, you throw a damn spell at me and then run away cackling like a little shit.” The Alpha huffed, coming to stand between Stiles opened legs. The Omega just hummed and leaned forward to press kisses to Derek’s chiseled abs, settling his hands on the older man’s waist as he licked at the skin.

“But you love chasing me. Especially on the full moon.” Stiles grinned, pressing upwards with his kisses, “I know how much you love the feeling of the chase, under the full moon in the woods, love it when I run around naked and half hard. And then when you pin me down on the forest ground just to mount me, fuck, gets me wet just thinking about it, Der.”

Derek moaned into Stiles lips, chasing the Omega’s mouth with his tongue before growling and pinning him to the bed. Arms above his head and at the mercy of the Alpha above him. Stiles didn’t seem to mind nor did he show any signs of fear when Derek flashed red eyes and fangs. Instead the Omega tilted his head back to expose his vulnerable neck and spread his legs further open. “Alpha.” He whined.

“Fucking hell, you drive me insane.”

Stiles laughed at that, “Shut up. I know you love it.” He leaned up as far as he could while Derek kept him pinned to the bed and pressed a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips. “We have the whole house to ourselves, you know what that means?”

The smirk that grew on Derek’s face told Stiles he knew exactly what he was talking about. Dropping the Omega’s hands, Derek reached down and in one fluid motion yanked off Stiles pants revealing the red lace panties Stiles was wearing beneath the denim. Jack could feel himself drooling over the sight of the Omega in lace, long pale legs and creamy skin went perfectly with the blood red lace. Ashely seemed to think the same think as he heard a small grunt come the other Beta’s threat. They watched as Derek leaned down to place kisses down Stiles soft stomach, getting lower and lower until he was nosing against the Omega’s cock and inhaling. Moaning, he pressed biting kisses on the inside of Stiles’ thighs, before pressing a knuckle between Stiles legs against the Omega’s hidden sex. Stiles’ body jerked as he whined, legs spreading wider while the thick scent of slick now filled the air.

“Love how wet you get for me baby.” Derek rumbled, leaning in to nose at Stiles’ covered vagina. The Alpha moaned as he sucked against the fabric, smirking when Stiles made that punched out whining noise again. Fist clenching against the bed sheet as his hips jerked forward for more friction.

“Der, please.” Stiles whined. “Stop teasing me you jerk.”

Derek chuckled, “Oh so I’m the jerk now. When you were the one earlier rubbing up against me and getting me hard in the middle of a party.”

Stiles grinned impishly, biting on a long finger, “I didn’t hear any complaints coming from you Alpha o’ mine.”

Lurching forward Derek pressed his face against Stiles throat and snarled, his whole body vibrating from the noise. Stiles didn’t even flinch, instead his mouth dropped open into an ‘o’ shape as he moaned beautifully, arching off the bed to press against Derek’s hard on.

“If you don’t want to help, I could always relieve myself, Alpha.” Stiles bite his bottom lip while looking innocently up at the Alpha, hands dipping dangerously low towards his underwear. Batting Stiles hands away, Derek slips his own hand underneath the lace garment to grip Stiles hard cock and squeeze, giving him a few jerks before letting go and tearing off the panties. Revealing the Omega’s hard, leaking red cock that looked so pretty as it rested against his soft belly, and bellow that was Stiles’ wet cunt that glistened with slick dripping from it.

“Fuck.” Ashely whispers from where he’s hidden, gripping the front of his pants as his cock strains.

Apparently he wasn’t whispering quietly enough because next thing they know the closet doors are getting thrown open, and the two Beta’s are getting thrown across the room by a feral Alpha werewolf. Freaking out, Jack stumbles backwards until his back hits the wall while Derek approaches them with glowing red eyes and wolfed out, behind him Stiles has thrown the covers over himself to preserve his modesty. A clawed hand grabs the front of his shirt and presses him against the wall a foot up from touching the ground, when Jack glances to his left he sees that Ashely is getting the same treatment.

“What are you two perverts doing here.” Derek snarls, “Thinking you can get a little show, huh? Well I’ve got news for you both, cause now I’m going to rip your throats out with my _teeth_.”

Jack whimpers, “Y-You can’t do that.”

“Oh? Wanna test that theory.”

They both scream as Derek lunges at them with his jaw open, only to stop when Stiles yells his name. The Alpha growls thunderously and whips his head around to stare at Stiles who had pulled on some underwear and one of Derek’s shirts, “Derek. Put them down.” The werewolf growls in response. “ _Now_.”

Once his ass hits the ground, Jack feels like he’s got control of his body again. His eyes blinking the whiteness away like he just saw his whole life flash before his eyes, literally. Stiles looks down at both of them and raises an eyebrow, “I’ve seen you both before, freshmen from house BETA, right?”

They both nod their heads vigorously.

“Lemme guess, you were going to pull a prank and decided to hide when you heard us come in.” Stiles snorts. “Idiots.” Then looks over to Derek who looks like a rabid animal with rabies frothing at the mouth. Stiles reaches out and rubs his scent over Derek’s neck to calm the Alpha down before saying, “I know just what to do with the both of you.”

“You’re gonna let us go?” Ashely stutters, his face is a mess from crying, red and blotchy.

“Sure. But not without a warning sign.”

Jack does not like the way Stiles is grinning at them like a Disney villain.

Hours later find Ashely and Jack naked and duck taped together while getting left on the front yard of the BETA house. In the morning finds them completely embarrassed when a couple of people take photos of them and laugh. Lesson learned, don’t fuck with the ALPHA house during prank week.

_______________________________

Full moons were always the best part of the months. At least to werewolves they were, and to Bruce they were the fucking greatest thing! Not only did he got to hang out with a bunch of other packs on the full moon, but everyone was always either hungry or horny which meant he got to fuck at least four people before the night was over. The full moon was his main chose for having one night stands because it always meant people just had sex for fun and then were done, no worries about someone trying to chase after you for more. Bruce was a free man, he didn’t want to be held down by some Omega, at least right now. All he wanted was to stick his dick in a wet hole and then move to the next. College made it so easy, every full moon all the supernatural fraternities got together to hold a massive party out in the woods. People drank specially contacted drinks for the supernatural, danced to the beat of tribal drums, howled and partied like the night was never going to end.

Right now, Bruce was leaning against a tree sipping on some wolfsbane ale while watching a mob of people dance around the massive fire pit they had going on. He could already feel the pull of the moon and watched as some wolves shifted and howled before running out into the woods to chase after one another, or go hunt something down. Now of this caught his attention, nor did the chick that had been sending him sex eyes for the past few minutes. But she was a Beta, and right now Bruce didn’t want another Beta to fuck for the night. No, his Alpha urges desperately wanted an Omega to fuck. He didn’t care whether it was a guy or a girl, he knew either way Omega’s were intersex so they both had cunts. And honestly, he wasn’t picky. Except now that is, because every Omega he saw just wasn’t the type he was looking for at the moment.

That is until he saw _him._

The male Omega was shirtless, showing off his lithe chest that was covered in a few hand painted markings. Cheeks flushed from alcohol or the adrenaline, and wearing pants that looked skin tight on those long gorgeous legs of his, it had Bruce getting wet at the thought of those legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked his knot into the Omega’s wet pussy. _God,_ he was so horny right now. It was when the Omega turned his head around that Bruce noticed who the guy was. Stiles Stilinski, they shared the same math class and the Omega sat a few rows in front of him. Always answering the professors questions and mouthing off like he owned the place. Bruce loved that mouth, it looked so pretty when Stiles was pouting or biting on his bottom lip, and with the thought of those red, swollen lips wrapped around his cock-yeah, Bruce was sold.

Taking a few steps towards Stiles, Bruce halted for a moment when his eyes caught over to two Alpha’s leaning against a table. He knew them as the Alpha twins around campus, Aiden and Ethan, both were popular with the ladies and with the way they were staring at Stiles he knew they were also wanting a piece of the Omega’s ass. Actually, now that he looked more closely there were quiet a few werewolves that kept their gaze on Stiles as he talked with some dark haired Beta werewolf, both of them laughing.

Fuck.

If there was one thing that always came with the full moon it was always Alpha’s getting into fights over some Omega. It was the most primal of instincts that no one could ignore, when the wolf part hooked onto a possible mate it wouldn’t let go unless the need was satisfied or they were defeated in challenge. The Alpha’s were all waiting for when the Run began; that moment when the moon was at its fullest pull and they would all howl and go running in the woods, some to hunt others to fuck. Growling, Bruce smirked as he continued to approach Stiles when the Beta walked away to somewhere he didn’t give two fucks about.

“Hey, gorgeous, whats a pretty little thing like you doing here? Come for the party?” He watched as Stiles lifted his cup up to take a sip, those pretty lips looking so fuckable when they were wet.

“Nah, mostly for the part where we all run through the woods and fuck.” Stiles told him bluntly.

“So, straightforward, aren’t ya. I like that in an Omega.”

Stiles snorted like he was being humorous, “Sure, big guy. But you might want to go look for another person to fuck tonight.”

“Oh? And why is that, babe?” Bruce leaned forward, throwing an arm up so he was blocking the Omega between him and a tree.

“Because there’s already an Alpha who’s got his eyes set on me, and he does not play _nice_ with others.” Stiles warned him. It almost sounded rehearsed like he’s already said it a bunch of other people tonight.

“I’m sure he’d let me get a little nibble in if I ask nicely.”

“Whatever, your deathbed, dude.”

Bruce flashed red eyes at being called dude, but Stiles ignored him for slipping under his arms and away from the Alpha. He doesn’t have enough time to form a come back when suddenly a howl gets thrown up and then more follow after that, getting pulled into the urge to howl, throwing his head back he howls and shifts into Beta form. Snarling with delight when he catches Stiles running off into the woods, snapping at the few Alpha’s following after the Omega, Bruce gives chase and follows after Stiles.

The Omega is fast on his legs, and knows these woods like the back of his hand as he leaps over fallen logs or dodges an Alpha when they jump at him. He’s got at least six wolves chasing after his ass, and yet its like every time one of the alpha’s get close to him they trip or get thrown off by something. None of them have been able to catch Stiles and its been at least twenty minutes. Finally, Stiles slows down as they reach a clearing and Bruce gets excited about finally mounting the bitch when he gets thrown to the ground all of a sudden. He hears a whimper and whine as the twins are tossed twenty feet away like a pile of sticks, one Alpha immediately submits and hides behind a tree while a few others _still_ try to fight the Alpha only to get mauled or thrown to the side. When he regains focus, Bruce sits up to see the Alpha is none other than Derek Hale, he’s heard of the Hale Alpha. Hell, everyone around campus has. He’s practically royalty in the werewolf world, and people have whispered he’s already found his mate.

Pushing himself up so he’s standing up, Bruce bares his teeth when Derek flashes red eyes at him but doesn’t fight. Already knowing he’d get his ass kicked by a born wolf and instead backs out of the clearing, but stops when he hears Stiles grunt as Derek pushes him to the ground. Spinning back around and ducking behind a tree Bruce watches as Hale towers over the Omega lying on the ground floor, snarling down at him with red eyes. Stiles doesn’t even look scared in fact he looks _aroused_ by the whole thing.

“You’ve got me right where you want me, Derek. What are you going to do now?” Stiles teases, spreading his legs apart in a clear sign of submission.

Grabbing at the bottom of Stiles’ jeans, Derek tears them off along with his boxers exposing Stiles to the night air. Hale’s already naked and his cock is hard as a diamond, twitching when he sees the naked Omega on the ground. Bruce can feel himself getting hard from just watching the two of them and rubs he heel of his hand over his crotch. He notices other Alpha’s watching the scene hungrily but none of them dare to intervene, its a sign of submission. Derek has fought them all of and the wolves backed of in clear submission, now he’s taking his prize right in front of them as a show of dominance. He’s telling them, _Stiles is mine so back off_. And fuck, Bruce would fight for a second chance if he wasn’t so terrified of fighting Hale.

Spreading Stiles legs open, Derek doesn’t even care with waiting to stretch Stiles instead he immediately shoves his cock into the Omega’s pussy. Back arching off the ground as he moans, Stiles’ arms come up to cling to Dereks’ as the Alpha sets a brutal pace. Hips snapping back and forth like a jackhammer while he leaves marks with his teeth all over Stiles’ neck and naked body. Stiles leans forward until he’s close to Derek’s face and licks at the werewolf’s open mouth, Derek’s already shifted into Beta form so his teeth have turned into massive fangs in his maw so when Stiles laps at his fangs and mouth it has Bruce moaning at how hot it looks. Derek clearly enjoys this as well seeing as his hips spasm and fuck harder into Stiles wet cunt. The mixed scent of pussy juices and Alpha musk has Bruce’s own cock going hard in his pants until it’s straining against the denim. Pulling down the zipper, he takes his cock out so he can jerk himself off while watching the scene play out before him. He notes how Derek never turned Stiles over so he was on his hands and knees like a proper bitch would have been, but thats the difference between them.

If Bruce had won he would have had Stiles on his hands and knees, whining like a bitch in heat while he fucked into that sweat Omega cunt. But Derek clearly sees Stiles as more than a one night fuck, especially when Stiles leans forward to bite at the Alpha’s neck. That would have sent Bruce off in a fit of rage to have some Omega put their teeth on his neck, but Derek just howls and pulls Stiles harder onto his cock.

“Come on, Der. Show them who them how a _real_ Alpha fucks.” Stiles hisses, a smirk on his lips.

Snarling, Derek pushes Stiles legs back until he’s practically in half as he fucks harder and faster like a machine. Huffing and puffing like a great beast, Derek throws his head back and howls in great victory when he knot forms and ties him together with Stiles. Bruce comes when he hears the wet squelch of both Stiles and Derek coming at the same time, and the scent of their mixed fluids has him feeling needy for more. But he couldn’t do anything, not with his wolf fighting him to leave the two alone and run away with his tail tucked between his legs. Which is exactly what he does when he catches Derek’s eyes and the Alpha roars at him.

_________________________

Stiles wakes up the next morning in Derek’s bed with a possessive Alpha wrapped around him like a blanket. Humming as he stretches himself under Derek’s weight, Stiles smiles as he feels pleasantly fucked out from last nights full. It’s not that he’s got an exhibitionism kink, he’s never gotten off from someone watching him and Derek fuck ever. But the feeling of having Derek show his dominance over him and be a possessive wolf got him all horny and wet. It was more that he just liked the idea of Derek staking claim and making other Alpha’s his bitches when they submitted to him. He can already feel the Alpha starting to wake up with how his cock twitches awake, and Derek buries his face into Stiles neck.

“Mmmh, fuck, baby. You felt so good last night. Almost passed out with how many times I knotted you in the woods.” Derek murmers into his skin, rubbing up against Stiles as his hips swivel and jerk a little.

“Love it when you fuck me on the full moons.” Stiles licks his lips as he spreads his legs open further for Derek to rut his cock between, groaning when the head of Derek’s cock presses against his pussy and hitting the back of his balls. “Think you can knot me again Alpha? Fill me up with your seed until I’m leaking it all day?”

Snarling, Derek pushes Stiles leg up so he has easier access before putting his cock up to Stiles cunt and pressing in. His cock glides in without any resistance and has them both moaning, collecting himself, Derek starts a slow pace that has Stiles whining with need.

“Please, please, fuck me harder, Alpha.” Stiles whines “Want your knot so badly.”

“Yeah, fuck Stiles-fell so good wrapped around my cock. Love it when you call me Alpha.” Derek groans as his hips start to fuck harder into him, they both aren’t going to last long. Stiles is still sensitive from last night so every time Derek’s cock presses against his prostate his whole body lights up with pleasure.

“Ugh, fucking yesss.” He hisses when he feels the beginning of Derek’s knot start to catch on his his. Soon enough they’re both tied together and Stiles feels his whole body thrum with a pleased feeling. Derek takes the time to run soft kisses up Stiles’ beck before nuzzling against his neck, he jerks his hips forward once until he’s completely inside of Stiles and sighs with content.

“I liked what we did last night.” Derek tells him, “I liked showing all those Alpha’s who you belonged to. Felt so good, think we could do it the next full moon?”

Thinking it over for a bit, Stiles nods his head, “I’d like that. And maybe-“ he bites his lips as he blushes at the mere thought of what he wants to ask.

Nudging his nose against Stiles cheek, Derek tells him, “Tell me, baby. Anything you want, I’ll do it for you.”

“M-maybe next time, you could fuck me in your full shift?”

“Oh, _fuck yeah._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved! Tell me if I need to add anymore tags or what your thoughts were on this piece.
> 
> Also for those of you worried about the next update for my previous fic don't worry it's going to come! I just need a small break from continuously working on the same piece!


End file.
